And if she had chosen differently?
by Ghostboy814
Summary: What would have happened if Maddie decided to go out with Vlad instead of Jack after the accident that ruined his life? Slight DxS.
1. The Accident

I just didn't feel that this type of fic would be complete without a chapter devoted to Vlad's lab accident, so if you really don't feel like reading it, the original stuff starts next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

"I'm telling you Jack, it won't work!" Vlad Masters exclaimed to his roommate and college buddy, Jack Fenton. The two of them had been inseparable ever since they had found out that they were both interested in becoming ghost hunters when they grew up.

"Bogus, V-man, it totally will!" Jack replied. His large form was hunched over the proto-portal that he and his two friends had been working on. He wore a lab coat over a bright orange jumpsuit, with black edges that matched his long black hair. Vlad also was wearing a lab coat, except his covered a yellow shirt with a white stripe across the middle. "This portal is sure to bust a hole into the ghosts dimension," he said, moving over to the master control switch as Vlad leaned in to look at the metallic, circular device.

The third member of the group, Maddie Brown, a redhead who wore her lab coat over a pink blouse and a matching skirt, walked over to the calculations for the portal, which were right next to where Jack was standing. She was at the top of their class, really brilliant. Vlad was in the middle of the pack intelligence-wise, but Jack, being a bit of a bumbler, barely managed to pass his final exams every year. That's why they had her looking over the calculations, to make sure that everything was done correctly. Vlad looked at the two of them next to each other and felt a twinge of jealousy. He knew that both he and Jack were in love with her, but that they were both too afraid to tell her. Besides, both of them knew deep down that they didn't want to risk ruining their close friendship over a girl. He turned his attention back to the portal.

"Jack," Maddie suddenly spoke up, "these calculations aren't right." Unfortunately for him, Jack was too excited over the prospect of finally achieving his dream of building a gateway into the spectral plane to hear her.

"Banzai!" he yelled, as he threw both joysticks on the switch into forward. Vlad watched as a green ball of light formed in the center of the metallic ring. Suddenly, the ball began to expand rapidly. Once it reached the edges of the portal, a massive blast of energy emanated from the device, blasting Vlad in the face.

"Boguuuuuus!" he screamed, as his molecular structure was literally altered by the ghost energy. The ectoplasm-powered battery ran out of juice, and the portal died down. Vlad stumbled over to his two friends, his hands covering his face. They gasped as he stood up and removed them. His face was disfigured by dozens of ghostly zits, and his hair had been turned from ebony to snow-white. He noticed his reflection in a large mirror that had been set up by a graduate student aspiring to be a laser technician, and fainted. Jack picked him up and ran him over to the infirmary, with Maddie following him as fast as she could.


	2. This is new

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Jack and Maddie brought Vlad into the hospital. They quickly told the doctors what had happened, and the medical staff immediately brought Vlad into a private room. The two friends sat down next to the bed and waited for him to awaken. He finally acquiesced, his eyes fluttering open after about fifteen minutes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Jack replied, all traces of his usual boyish energy gone. "When I hit the switch, the portal started working, just like we had planned. But then, out of nowhere, this huge blast of energy hit you right in the kisser!"

"I remember that…it felt hot for a second, and then cold, as though there was this coldness that descended from my face into my very being. It hasn't left yet; I'm still freezing. What happened to my face?"

"Well, you seem to have been afflicted by some sort of ecto-acne; your face is covered in these ghostly zits."

"What? What are you talking about, Jack?"

"Here…" he said, handing his friend a mirror. Vlad looked at his face, and a single tear fell from his eye. He had had normal acne pretty badly when he was a teenager; everyone at his high school would make fun of him because of it. He had finally found a cream that worked just before his graduation, and his face was able to clear up before he went off to college. And now it was back, but this time the ghost energy made it a hundred times worse.

"Look what you've done, Jack," Maddie chastised him angrily. "You got overexcited and didn't stop to think about the consequences of your actions. Now your best friend is lying in a hospital bed, disfigured with pimples that nobody has any idea how to cure. Are you happy now? Are you proud of yourself?" Jack whimpered and looked down at the ground.

"Maddie, it's okay," Vlad suddenly said.

"Okay? Okay? Look at yourself, Vlad! How can you possibly think that everything is okay after what Jack did to you?"

"I realize that this accident did happen because Jack got a little too gung ho about the experiment. But I also realize that this invention, this Ghost Portal, had been his dream since childhood. Heck, it's been _my_ dream to build it as well, ever since Jack turned me onto the idea. Who wouldn't be excited at the implications of such a device, and having a prototype sitting two feet away, fully powered, with the 'on' switch in their hands? I would certainly have been as excited as Jack was. This acne will go away in time, I'm certain of that. It's more important to me to preserve my friendship with my main man, Jack, than to wreck it worrying about a few zits. So, Jack, I forgive you for causing this accident."

"Really, you mean it?" Jack asked, all of his cheeriness returning to him.

"Yes, Jack." "Vladdie, thank you so much! I know that I don't deserve this. I'm going to make it up to you, don't you worry. I'll fix the portal and make a bridge to the Ghost Zone for sure this time. I'll do it for your sake, V-man, so that the invention that did this to you will finally be completed correctly!" He jumped up and ran out of the hospital, back to the lab.

"I can't believe him," Maddie said angrily. "And I can't believe _you_, either, Vlad. How can you forgive him so easily? How can you just ignore what he did you? I know I can't. I can't just pretend that this never happened, Vlad." She let out a long sigh. "I know that this is kind of an awkward time to tell you, but I've really been falling for the two of you. It would never work, though, getting in a relationship with my lab partners. But I couldn't help being attracted to your magnetic personalities." At this, Vlad's ears perked up, and he looked at her attentively.

"I didn't want to say anything to you because I couldn't choose between the two of you yet. I also didn't want you both to wreck your friendship over a girl. But after today…Jack may be enthusiastic, but he just can't control himself. He has no hold over his emotions, and can't help but act on the first impulse that hits him. That really wasn't a problem before, because his impulses usually led to us getting a huge laugh out of the whole ordeal. Today, though…he scarred you, Vlad, both physically and psychologically. I can see it in your eyes, even though you told him that you forgave him. I can tell that he opened old wounds in your mind, forcing you to relive aspects of your past that you would rather forget.

"Today, Jack showed me that his klutziness could be downright dangerous. He can be a menace to himself and those around him, even though he doesn't mean any of them harm intentionally. Before I thought he was just a big, goofy idiot, but now I'm genuinely concerned about my own safety around him." She sighed again, this time sitting down in a chair next to Vlad's head. She reached over and began stroking his bone-white hair. "Oh, Vladdie…you're so brave to take all of this in stride. You're so strong, to be able to face a setback like this, and then find it in you to forgive the person who caused it." She leaned forward, bringing his disfigured forehead in contact with her own. "I think that I'm falling in love with you, Vlad," she said, and kissed him. The shock and happiness that the love of his life felt the same way about him made Vlad giddy with glee. He felt as though his whole body was on fire, as though he was radiating waves and waves of pure energy. Suddenly, he felt the initial coldness from the accident increase in intensity, until it finally exploded around his midriff. He broke away from the kiss and looked down, Maddie following his gaze. The two of them stared in shock at the white halo that had appeared around his waist.

"This is new," Vlad commented, as the halo split in two, with one halo moving up along his chest and the other going down along his legs.


	3. Strange new powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

When the twin halos had finished their journeys north and south, respectively, Vlad looked different from before. His hair was black again with that trace of the white streak down the middle. His face was acne-free. However, he had an eerie aura that covered his entire body. He looked down to find himself hovering a couple of inches above the hospital bed.

"What?" he exclaimed, at the same time noticing that his voice had acquired a slight echo. He floated Indian-style above the bed. "Have I become…a ghost?" As soon as he completed the question the halo appeared again. After a process identical to the first, a human Vlad Masters sat a few inches above his bed. He immediately fell back down.

"No, not a ghost," Maddie said, her tone all of a sudden professional. "You can't be a ghost because you didn't die in the accident. Furthermore, you can revert back to you're human form. You're not a ghost, at least not a full ghost."

"What, then, am I half-ghost?"

"It doesn't make any biological sense," Maddie said, more to herself than anyone else. "It's impossible for a person to be half ghost because it would mean that they're half dead. If that's the case, then you're only half alive, Vlad."

"Well, then it's a good thing that I have you, because you complete me and make me feel fully alive." The line, corny though it was, was just romantic enough to cause Maddie to giggle with glee.

After a quick make-out session she broke away, saying, "I'm just going to go back to my room to theorize for a bit. I'll be back soon, Vladdie." She planted a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

Vlad's room had a window that overlooked the entrance to the hospital. He was able to watch Maddie leave the building and walk towards her dorm. Almost as soon as she rounded the corner that took her out of his field of view, he looked in the other direction to see Jack running towards the hospital from the lab. Not noticing Maddie's retreating form, he burst through the front entrance and ran up to Vlad's room.

"V-man, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is I think that I've got the portal calibrated so that it doesn't release such a huge amount of energy anymore. The bad news is that I'm having trouble breaking through the inerdimensional plane because I don't have the exact coordinates of the spectral dimension that we're looking for. I know that I'll get it eventually, I'm just not sure how much time it'll take."

"It's okay, Jack," Vlad said. "Don't worry about time constraints on this and end up doing a shoddy job just to keep me from waiting. Take as long as you need."

"Thanks, Vladdie, you're the greatest!" Jack said as he bounced out of the room and back to the lab.

As soon as he left, Vlad changed back into his ghost form. He immediately began to float above the bed. Concentrating as hard as he could, he rose up another couple of inches. He sank down again, noticing that it took slightly less energy than his first try. After about fifteen minutes of practice, he was able to float in an upright position. Half an hour later, he had gotten the hang of ascending and descending, as well as lying flat in the air and propelling himself forward. He wasn't quite able to turn just yet.

A few hours passed, and the sun had set, basking the University of Wisconsin campus in pale moonlight. Maddie walked in to find him working on intangibility, first phasing his hand through his bed and then solidifying it.

"You know, for an aspiring ghost hunter, you're taking being part ghost awfully well," she noted.

"What can I say? As much as I would like to spend the rest of my days hunting ghosts, flying is _fun_!" He turned back into his human form and sat down on his bed. She looked at him oddly for a second.

"okeee…anyway, I just got back from my cooking class, and I decided to bring you something." She held out a basket full of cookies, and he eagerly took one.

"Butter biscuits! SCORE!" Maddie laughed and gave Vlad another cookie. Suddenly, Jack ran into the room.

"Hey guys, I was working on the portal and…cookies? Oh, boy!" He grabbed the basket from Maddie and scarfed the dozen or so cookies down in one massive gulp. "mmm…butter biscuits. Well, see ya soon!" With that, he ran back out of the hospital room.

"What a big, fat, idiot!" Vlad and Maddie exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other for a second and then turned away, blushing.

"I've been working on my powers for a bit; look at this cool trick!" Vlad said as he morphed into his ghost mode. He put his hands on Maddie's shoulders and turned the pair of them intangible. Then, he put his hand around her waist and carried her up out of the roof of the hospital. He flew her straight up until they could see the entire university in the moonlight.

"Vlad, it's…beautiful!"

"As are you, my dear. Unfortunately, that trick takes a lot out of me, so I'm afraid that we'll have to go back now." He brought himself and Maddie back into the room. Exhausted, Vlad changed back into a human and collapsed on his bed, sound asleep. Maddie walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. Then she too left the room, went back to her dorm, and sank into her bed.


	4. Curing the acne

To be honest, I started this fic on a whim and I'm not exactly sure where to go with it. I kind of let it go for a while, but now I think that I'll continue working on it and see where it goes. Anyway, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Vlad woke up the next day to find Maddie adjusting the settings on what appeared to be a small, silver pistol. "Might I ask what that's for, my dear?"

"Sure, Vladdie."

"What's that for, my dear?" she giggled.

"This is an energy gun. I was working on it this morning in the lab. It shoots an energy blast whose frequency is the reverse of that of the proto-portal. It should get rid of that ecto-acne."

"And what about my powers?"

"I'm not entirely sure. We'll just have to wait and see." She primed the pistol and aimed it at Vlad's face. "Ready, sweetie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He balled his hands into fists and shut his eyes. She pulled the trigger and a large amount of green energy exploded out of the barrel. The energy beam hit Vlad full in the face. He experienced a feeling of intense cold, then intense heat. All of a sudden, it stopped. Vlad opened his eyes to find Maddie beaming. She silently held up a mirror for Vlad to see.

The acne was gone. All of it. Not a single spectral pimple remained. Vlad's elation was slightly marred by the fact that his hair was still white, but who was he to question the fates? So what if his hair didn't change back? It wasn't the end of the world. The acne was gone, and that was the most important thing.

"I wonder if your ghost form still works," Maddie said, interrupting his train of thought.

"What? Oh, yeah, let's find out." Vlad closed his eyes and felt around his psyche until he found that inner coldness. He called it out and felt it expand throughout his body. When he opened his eyes he was hovering above the bed. "I guess it still works."

"I think I know why."

"Why?"

"Well, while you were asleep, I took a blood sample and looked at it under a microscope. It looked as though your DNA was covered in ectoplasm."

"So my very molecular structure has been hybridized?"

"That's what it looks like."

"So that's why the energy gun didn't affect my ghost form-it only altered the surface of my skin, not the internal molecular structure."

"Precisely."

"Thanks for waiting until I was asleep to take the sample-you know how I hate needles."

"Yes, I know," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

When the doctors came in to make their daily check-up, they found that Vlad's acne had been mysteriously cured. They couldn't pinpoint the cause (as Maddie had hidden the energy gun in the picnic basked she had brought), so they had no choice but to run a few more tests and then let Vlad go free. He and Maddie walked back to his dorm room arm in arm. When they got there, they found Jack, who was busy throwing a few pieces of clothing into a bag.

"V-man! I heard that they let you out of the hospital, so I was going to bring you some of your clothes!"

"Thanks, Jack. But it's okay, the doctors gave me back the clothes that I wore when I was checked in."

"Cool! Anyway, I was thinking that the three of us go out to eat tonight, to celebrate."

"Sure, Jack. That sounds great."

"Awesome!" With that, the large man bounded out of the door.

"Why are you letting him come with us?" Maddie asked.

"Because he's still my roommate, and I can't alienate him, at least not until the end of this year."

"That makes sense."

"Come on, let's go for a picnic. After all, you still have that basket, right?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Vladdie. Let's go."

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM! 


	5. Peaceful Meadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Vlad and Maddie were sitting on a hill just outside of campus. They were eating some sandwiches that she had prepared before visiting him in the hospital. She had decided to make them salami since it was one of the only foods on the planet that Jack wouldn't eat, and therefore ambush them and steal. They were just beginning to tuck in when a light blue mist escaped from Vlad's mouth.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"I'm not sure, it's never happened before," he replied. Suddenly, a strange man appeared in front of them. He was tall and skinny, but his skin was covered in a fine layer of dirt, making him look as though he hadn't bathed in a couple of weeks. He wore a dirty tie-dye shirt and faded brown pants, and sandals. He had a few piercings and his bloodshot eyes were covered by glasses with pink lenses. His hair was brown and long, and ended in a mullet. However, the strangest thing about him was that he was faintly glowing.

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Excuse me? Who are you and what are you talking about?" Vlad said.

"You cats can call me Peaceful Meadow. How can you be eating that?" he pointed at the sandwiches.

"Salami? What's wrong with salami?"

"It was once, like, a living thing. How can you be eating one of Mother Nature's precious creatures?"

"Wait a minute," Maddie interjected. "Are you a ghost?"

"That's right," Meadow replied. "I was at a rally against an anti-Marijuana law at DC when the capitalists came to try and make us, like, conform. I tried to fight back and, like, stick it to the man, but they were too strong for me. I fell into the reflecting pool and I was so, like, high off of some LSD's that some guy was selling that I couldn't get out, and I ended up in this psychedelic green place. It was like, that time my cousin gave me that pot, but it was, like, laced with some other stuff, but I wasn't feeling the high, man. Some floating blue guy that I thought was just a hallucination came and told me that I was a ghost, and I was like 'hey, cool, man. Say, what's your name?' and he was all like, 'I am the Box Ghost!' and I was all like, 'Awesome, dude, way to rebel against authority,' and he was all like 'fear me,' and I was all like, 'right on!' We were, like, best buds for a really long time when all of a sudden this hole opened up into this place that looked like that animal testing center I helped raid once, and I, like, flew into it and ended up here.

"Jack finally got the Proto-portal to work," Maddie explained to Vlad. "But he also finished another invention that he calls the Fenton Thermos. It lets us trap ghosts inside of it, but they have to be weakened first."

"I can do that," Vlad said. He got up and changed into his ghost form, and flew at Peaceful Meadow. The hippie ghost tried to avoid Vlad's punches, but he couldn't move quickly enough, as though he was suspended in water during the fight.

"Aw, man, I shouldn't have taken those 'shrooms before I left the psychedelic green place," he lamented. Vlad landed one more punch that forced Meadow onto the ground in front of Maddie. She charged up the thermos and a blue vortex came out of it that trapped Meadow inside. "Peace, man," were the last words he said before Maddie capped the thermos.

"Hippies are so twenty years ago," Vlad said.

"Tell me about it," Maddie grumbled. They finished their picnic in peace, and then headed over to the lab hand in hand. Once there, they activated the proto-portal and threw the thermos inside. As they walked across the campus to Vlad's dorm room they talked excitedly about the upcoming graduation and their subsequent plans.

"What are you going to do after graduation, Vlad?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe work for my uncle's firm, get married, settle down."

"What was that?"

"Get a job working for my uncle, he runs a consulting firm in Green Bay."

"No, after that."

"Settle down?"

"No, in the middle!"

"Get married? My dear Madeline, I've been meaning to ask you this for quite some time. Will you marry me?" For an answer, Maddie dragged him up the steps to his dorm and into his room, closed the door, and jumped on top of him, depriving him of oxygen as their mouths locked in a long, passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked meekly.

"Of course it's a yes. I would love to marry you, Vlad." She looked at him seductively and began pulling off his shirt. His eyes widened in shock, but he let her continue. Good thing the door to the room was locked.

* * *

Short, I know, but I kinda don't have any more ideas. Like my OC? I figured that since this takes place in the 80's, I couldn't really put in some of Danny's enemies, even though some of them look as though they came from earlier decades (Johnny 13, Kitty, Ember) or millennia (Desiree). Anyway, I'll update this as soon as I get some more ideas.

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!


	6. Time Warp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Vlad and Maddie woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door to his room. "Vlad, are you in there?" Jack's booming voice called out from the other side.

"Oh my gosh, Jack!" Maddie exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed and began throwing her clothes on. "We probably missed dinner with him. What should we tell him?"

"The truth." Maddie goggled at him. "We'll say that we went for a picnic lunch and just weren't feeling hungry afterwards."

"You might not've been hungry, but I sure had my fill of home cookin'" (a/n: please hit me with an oar for having just written a line that corny. Really, really, hard. I beg of you.) Vlad blushed and began getting dressed. When they were finished, they opened the door and Jack bounded into the room.

"Sorry we weren't able to make the dinner date, Jack" Vlad tried to explain.

"It's okay, guys, really. I just ordered for you and when you never came, I got to eat your food. No big deal."

"Well, I'm glad that it turned out okay for everyone."

"Why? What were you two doing in here before I came in?"

"Uh," Vlad stammered for a moment, "Maddie was just teaching me some kung-fu! She's a third degree blackbelt, you know."

"Oh yeah, I remember her saying something like that. So, Maddie, is my good buddy a tough fighter or what?"

"I have to admit he has a lot of stamina," Maddie replied. Vlad blushed again, but Jack didn't notice.

"I knew it! By the way, have either of you two seen my Fenton Thermos? I left it in the lab yesterday and now it's gone."

"You mean we didn't tell you? Yesterday, while we were having lunch, a ghost appeared and we got it in the thermos. Afterwards we activated the proto-portal and threw the thermos inside."

"You guys caught a ghost? Without me?" Jack's lower lip began to quiver. "Why didn't you tell me that there was a ghost around?" He immediately bounced back and began jumping up and down excitedly. "Hey, this gives me an idea! I'll build another thermos and also invent an interface with the portal so that we won't have to lose a thermos every time we send a ghost back!" He grabbed a cooler and a sleeping bag from under his bed and dragged them over to the lab complex."

"Uh…why did he just take a sleeping bag and cooler?" Maddie asked.

"When he gets really excited over a project he'll do that sometimes and basically live in the lab for a few days until he invents whatever he's been working on."

"Does it usually work?"

"Nah, most of the time he just does it until whatever he's building blows up in his face and he needs to be dragged over to the infirmary." Maddie laughed, until the mental image of Jack without having cleaned himself in a week or so hit her. Then she began feeling nauseous. She grimaced. Vlad saw her facial expression and laughed.

* * *

Graduation finally arrived. As they had planned, Vlad and Maddie married and moved to Wisconsin where Vlad could work for his uncle, who ran a technology company. Jack disappeared into Chicago, and they lost touch with him after a few months. After Vlad's uncle suddenly passed away in his sleep and left the company to Vlad, the hybrid secretly opened a branch of spectral research and defense so that if any more ghosts came out of the portal that Jack was certain to leave open, they would be ready. With Vlad's business sense and Maddie's genius, the company, renamed Dalv Corp., grew tremendously and became extremely profitable. Vlad and Maddie Masters became fabulously wealthy through the company in a very short period of time. They bought a castle outside Green Bay that had formerly belonged to the Dairy King. They decided to keep most of the eighteenth-century décor, except for the lab and Vlad's personal wing, which Maddie allowed him to decorate green and gold in homage to his strange, though acceptable, Packers fanaticism.

Four years into their marriage, a girl was born to them. Maddie asked for her to be named Jazzmine because she wanted a unique and exotic name, and Vlad acquiesced. She grew into the spitting image of her mother. Two years later, they had another child, a son. He was named Daniel, after Vlad's late uncle. He had the same ice-blue eyes as his father, as well as the black hair that Vlad had had before the accident. Both were graced with ghost powers; in their ghost forms they were clad in HAZMAT suits that Vlad had borrowed from his company; both were black, except for the gloves, boots, belt, and collar. On Jazz's suit these were blue, and on Danny's, white. When Jazz transformed, her hair would go from orange to the same blue that adorned her costume and her eyes would change from a blue-green to a solid ice blue. Danny, when in ghost mode, had snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes. Jazz and Danny Plasmius also had a JP and DP insignia emblazoned on their costumes. Although they sometimes questioned why their skin wasn't blue and their features vampiric, as were those of their father, they dispelled these thoughts with the assumption that their mother's human DNA caused their forms to be more humanoid. The Masters children were very close, and loved their parents very much. One day, after they had come home from school, Vlad and Maddie called them into their study. The two siblings entered the large room to find that their parents were sitting in adjacent armchairs and poring over a book that they were holding between them.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Well, son, our college reunion is going to be in a few days, and since your mother and I are invited to bring you two along with us, we figured that you should at least have some knowledge of the people that we went to college with. You see the woman with the long, black hair? Her name is Harriet Chin, and she majored in journalism."

"Ooh, I've heard of her!" Jazz exclaimed. "She's an anchor on the _Today_ show!"

"That's right, Jazz," Maddie answered. "Harry and I were close friends in our college days; she became very successful after we all graduated."

"Who's that guy?" Danny asked, pointing at a large man wearing a lab coat. Almost immediately, he regretted asking. His parents shot a look at each other, and the warmth of the room suddenly vanished, almost as though the roaring fire in the fireplace had been extinguished.

"His name is Jack Fenton," Maddie said coldly.

"Oh…what's wrong with him?"

"He caused the accident that made me half ghost," Vlad said stiffly.

"So isn't that a good thing?" Danny protested. "He gave you powers that no mortal could ever hope to comprehend, and through you, us. Also, because of the accident, you and mom went to work at great-uncle Danny's company and got really rich from it. So shouldn't we be thankful for what he did?"

"I know you mean well, Danny, but you don't understand," Vlad countered, a touch of sadness apparent in his voice. "You say it's wonderful that we have the powers of the undead, but you don't know what it's like to be fully alive. Yes, these powers are amazing, but I would gladly give them all up to have a strong heartbeat and a normal body temperature. This half-life we live is unbelievable, yes, but you've never experienced a full life, so I can't expect you to understand what the last twenty years have been like for me. And as for the company, your mother and I were going to work there anyway. Jack had nothing to do with that. He was a bumbling idiot who could never think about anyone other than himself and his stupid inventions, and he probably still is!" he finished, venom clearly seeping into his voice. Jazz and Danny shied away; they had never seen him this angry before. Vlad took a couple of deep breaths and composed himself.

"Sorry about that, children. Danny, I apologize for losing my temper; it's not your fault for being curious."

"It's okay, Dad."

"Where will the reunion be taking place?" Jazz asked.

"Here," Maddie answered. Vlad thought that it would be a good idea to hold the reunion here, at our home."

"It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun!"

"Can I invite Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Sure, little badger, you can bring your little friends if you like. In fact, they can both sleep over the night before as well."

"Awesome! Thanks, Dad!"

"It's time for you two to get to bed," Maddie said suddenly. The Masters children looked at the clock and realized with a shock that it was already 10:15. "The reunion won't be until Saturday night, so Danny, invite your friends over for Friday night."

"Sure, Mom. G'night!"

"Good night, Mom, good night, Dad!"

"Good night, sweetie."

"Sleep tight, kids." Danny and Jazz went up to bed, and Maddie and Vlad sat for a minute perusing the yearbook. Finally, Maddie stood up.

"It's time we got to bed too, honey."

"You're right," he put one hand around her waist and the two of them walked towards the door. Vlad took one look back at the yearbook, which lay open to a particular picture. The picture showed Jack, hands outstretched and an exhuberant grin on his face, standing next to an upturned bowl of punch that he had unknowingly knocked onto Vlad's head, covering him with the stuff. The day was forever referred to as 'the Backwash incident.' Vlad grimaced at the memory, flicked the lights off, and followed his wife to bed.

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM! 


	7. Mud Running

I just want to thank MagicalGirl23 for giving me so many great ideas! I've tried to incorporate most of them in here, and the rest are coming up next chapter!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Jazz was driving Danny, Sam, and Tucker to their house after school that Friday. The four of them all went to the same high-end private school. Tucker Foley's parents had made a fortune in the dotcom bubble and were now heavily invested in various technology firms, including Dalv Corp. Tucker and his family got a lot of free high-tech stuff from these companies, and the chocolate-skinned boy usually carried a virtual computer lab around with him in the form of PDA's and laptops. Samantha Manson, or Sam, was the great-niece of the cellophane-twirling deli toothpick inventor. Her parents had also managed to exponentially increase the family fortune through investment banking, but it was a merit to all of their parents that none of the children acted spoiled or preppy in any way. In fact, Sam was a Goth because she wanted to be more independent from the rest of society.

"So, Danny, I heard that the captain of our school's football team tried to shove himself into his locker today," Jazz said. Behind her, Tucker reached around Sam, who was sitting in the middle, and gave Danny a high-five.

"You know, you really shouldn't abuse your powers like that," Jazz reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah…speaking of which, did you go invisible again when he looked at you during lunch?" Jazz turned a delicate shade of maroon and the three younger teens burst out laughing. They watched interestedly as a large chrome RV rushed past them; they noticed that its side was decorated with a green 'F' that was encased in a fireball. Suddenly, it rapidly decelerated and swerved into the next lane, making a collision with Jazz's Porsche extremely imminent.

"Oh my god!" Jazz screamed. The girl swerved her car out of the way just in time, and the four teens sighed in releif. Unfortunately, they were now headed for the thick forest that lay just off the highway.

"Hold on," Danny yelled, and grabbed his armrest. He made himself, the car, and its occupants intangible so that they passed right through the trees. He held this position until Jazz could bring the car around so that they were facing the highway. When he grew too tired to focus his power for much longer, Jazz took over and held the car's intangibility as she brought it back onto the road and allowed Danny to sink wearily to the side. He landed with his head on Sam's shoulder, and lay like that for a moment.

"Lovebirds," Tucker snorted. Danny shot up.

"We're not lovebirds!" The two retorted, though both of them were blushing.

"Riiight," Tucker sarcastically rejoined, just as the car pulled up to Masters Manor. The four teens entered the mansion and greeted Vlad and Maddie.

"Hello, children, wel-what happened to all of you? You're all pale and trembling!" Vlad said, a worried look apparent on his face.

"Kids, is everything alright?" Maddie asked.

"Actually, we just had a near-death experience," Tucker said.

"What are you talking about? What near-death experience?"

"Some road-challenged idiot drove Jazz's car off the road. We swerved into the woods, but Jazz and I were able to phase the car through all of the trees until we got back onto the road."

"That's terrible! What did the car look like?"

"Well, it was more of an RV. It was really big and chrome-plated."

"Anything else? Any identifying features?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! It had a huge green 'F' on the side, in the middle of a fireball." Vlad's and Maddie's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"An 'F'? But that can only mean-"

"Vladdie, don't jump to conclusions. It doesn't mean that it was him."

"Yeah, but what if it is? That 'F' probably stood for FentonWorks, his company."

"Dad?" Jazz interrupted. "Do you know who this guy was?"

"Yes, Jazzmine. The man who almost killed you four was Jack Fenton."

"What?" Danny said, outraged. He still had held one small glimmer of hope that his parents' college friend wasn't all bad, that his intentions were good and that the accident was really just a mistake. That glimmer was gone now. The big, fat, idiot had almost killed him, as well as his sister and two best friends. Now Danny felt nothing but hatred where Jack Fenton was concerned.

"That's right, son. It was Jack who did this. This is the last straw! The accident, I could live with. The backwash incident, I could move on from. But this? Almost killing my children? This is unacceptable. Jack won't get away with this, I promise you that."

"Maybe we could get back at him?" Maddie suggested slyly.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we have three human-ghost hybrids on our side, right? Maybe you three could use your powers to make his obsession with ghosts his downfall." An evil plot came to Vlad's mind, and his eyes began to glow a pupilless red as he thought of Jack's reaction to the fate that was to befall him. He told the plot to the rest of his family, and Danny and Jazz's eyes began to glow as well.

"Okay, you guys are seriously starting to creep me out," Tucker said. The three hybrids eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry Tuck," Danny apologized. He clapped his hands together, "Alright, that's enough evil plotting for one sitting. How about we head up to my room and lose ourselves in some high-quality Xbox 360?"

"I'm in!" Sam said.

"Me too!" Tucker added.

"Great, let's go!" The three friends rushed into the interior of the castle, leaving nothing but three people-shaped clouds of dust in their wake.

* * *

Short, I know, but I wanted to divide this section into a few chapters so that I can fine-tune my creative juices while simultaneously keeping all of you from suffering for so long without an update. Thanks again to MagicalGirl23, and I'll see you all next time, which will be soon, I hope.

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!


	8. Slumber Party!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Four Call of Duty-filled hours later, the young teens lay sprawled on the floor of Danny's massive room, resting their eyeballs from the fast-paced, gory action. 

"You two move your battalions like little girls," Sam taunted.

"Hey, I would have had you in that gorge but for that one RPG that took the bridge out when my infantry was on it," Tucker protested.

"Nice try, Tuck, but I had an entire armored division waiting just over the hill. You wouldn't have stood a chance."

"I'm telling you guys, air power is the only way to win an intense battle like that!" Danny asserted.

"Yeah, right" Sam scoffed. "Air power works unless an opponent, such as myself, happens to have a couple of hundred flak cannons at my disposal"

"So what? All I have to do is take my bombers above the range of your flak-"

"So that they can be totaled by my fighters" Sam finished for him. "face it, you can't just have air supremacy or a strong infantry. You need to have a little bit of everything."

"Oookay, Sam."

"Whatever you say, Sammykins."

"Fine, don't take my advice. But when I wipe the floor with you both next time, remember that it could have at least given you a fighting chance." Just then, Maddie's voice floated up to the room.

"Kids, dinner," she announced.

The three of them went into the kitchen for dinner that night, since the dining hall was being preserved for the reunion the following night. Everyone had filet mignon, except for Sam, for whom Maddie had requested a large salad be prepared.

"So," Vlad began, trying to make conversation, "did you two bring clothes for tomorrow night, or should we order something for you?"

"It's okay, Mr. Masters. Both of us made sure to bring everything we would need."

"How many people are going to be there, exactly?" Jazz asked.

"Well, there were about 2,000 in our graduating class, but only a couple hundred RSVP'd," Maddie answered.

"But most of them are going to bring their spouses, so we can estimate around 500 total," Vlad added.

"Any kids?"

"No. Nobody told us that they would be bringing their children with them." The room fell silent save for the soft clinking of cutlery. After a little while, Danny, Sam, and Tucker asked to be excused, saying that they were finished eating.

"Okay, kids, but don't stay up too late," Maddie warned.

"Don't worry mom, we won't," Danny promised as he and his friends brought their dishes to the sink and then returned to his room. They played some more Call of Duty before bed; this time, Danny and Tucker experimented with mixing up their forces like Sam had advised, and they did slightly better this time, but Sam ended up creaming them both anyway. Afterwards, she unrolled her black sleeping bag, pulled a crumpled black thing out of her duffle and went into the bathroom across the hall while Danny and Tucker changed into their sleepwear. Danny usually slept in black sweatpants and a wife beater, while Tucker preferred his pajamas that were decorated with little PDA's.

"And you wonder why girls never go out with you," Danny muttered.

"Wha'd you say?" he asked as he unrolled his sleeping bag on the opposite side of Danny's bed as Sam's bag.

"Nothing, forget it." Just then, Sam walked in wearing a thin black nightgown that ended just above her knees. She put her clothes into her duffle bag and stood up to see the guys shocked facial expressions.

"What?" she asked. Tucker recovered first and elbowed a blushing Danny in the arm. Danny gave his head a slight shake and climbed into bed, his face still burning.

"We should get some sleep," he said. "It'll make a great impression on all of my parents college friends if their kid and his friends look as though they were up the whole night partying. Good night, guys."

"Good night," Sam said, then added, "I'll be dreaming about kicking your butts at video games all night."

"Whatever…"Tucker mumbled, already half asleep. "G'night…" The other two followed suit and soon drifted off into slumber.

At around 3:00 AM, Danny was woken up by someone lightly tapping his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sam standing next to his bed. He sat up in bed to get a better look at her, and couldn't help but admire her gorgeous figure in the moonlight.

"Danny, I keep dreaming about that RV, about almost dying today."

"Yeah, same with me, I can't get it out of my head."

"But you've been able to sleep at least." He shrugged.

"I'm partially dead, remember? Death doesn't scare me as much as it probably should."

"But death does scare me, Danny." Danny had only seen this sensitive side of Sam very rarely, and so he knew that whenever she allowed someone to penetrate her tough Goth exterior, whatever she was worrying about was affecting her deeply.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Mostly of meeting Jack Fenton tomorrow. What if he does something stupid to scar us for life, or worse?"

"Sam, I won't let him do anything to you. Don't you worry about that."

"But I still feel a little insecure…Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I know this might sound kind of weird, but can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, Sam." He moved over to the side of the bed and when she lay down next to him, offered her the pillow. She refused.

"Don't worry, Sam. I won't let him hurt you," the halfa assured. Sam pressed her head against his chest and gave him a bone-crushing hug, which he hesitantly returned. As he lay there, he felt her grip become softer and softer, until she finally drifted off to sleep, her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest. It wasn't much longer before he nodded off as well.

They were woken up the next morning by a bright flash.

"What the…what's going on?" Danny muttered tiredly.

"Tucker, is that what I think it is?" Sam accused. Danny opened his eyes fully and looked into the lens of a digital camera. His gaze moved from the camera to the hand grasping it, to a dark-skinned arm, and finally rested on the face of his best friend, which was currently contorted in an evil smirk.

"Why'd you do something like that, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Proof," Tucker explained. "I needed to get proof that you two liked each other before everyone at school would let me collect my winnings."

"Winnings? How much are we talking about here?"

"Well, let's see…" Tucker said as he pulled up a list on his PDA. "I've got immunity from all bullying in any way, shape, or form for the rest of my high school career coming from Dash…Star bet me her dad's Rolls Royce…exclusive rights to all of Butch Hartman's productions, thanks to his nephew who's in my math class…and Google."

"No. Freakin'. way."

"Yeah! Remember when the Google guys came to talk to us about business management? I told them about you guys after the lecture and they thought it was hilarious. They said that they'd bet Google inc. you two would never get together. You're both allowed to co-own it with me, of course."

"Tucker, your ability to make massive sums of money out of something as abstract as a relationship never ceases to amaze me."

"Oh, yeah. I rock. I rock out loud."

Sam went into the bathroom to get dressed, still chuckling to herself at her friend's antics, while Danny and Tucker changed into day clothes, and afterwards the three friends went down to breakfast.

* * *

Like it? I figured thatif Tucker owned rights to DP then he'd ensure that it wouldn't be cancelled. I also didn't know _quite_ how to bring this chapter to an end, so sorry if it seems a little abrupt. I'll try and get to the reunion already, but there's still a whole day left to enjoy Masters Manor. Who knows how many chapters that'll take?

Also, this tears me apart, but I won't be able to see the premiere of _Masters of all Time,_ the new DP episode tomorrow that in some ways resembles this fic. Key phrase: in some ways. My parents are making us go over to a family friend's house that evening, but I'll try my very best to see it when it comes on again this Sunday.

By the way, I've never played Call of Duty and don't know anything about it, except for the fact that it's on Xbox 360. So if the way I wrote about the game isn't at all related to how it's actually played, blame me for being video-game deprived.

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!


	9. The day of the Reunion

Sorry it's been so long; I have two other fics, plus a new one in the making. And I took the SAT's this morning. Not fun, let me tell you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

"So, kids, what should I have the cook prepare you for breakfast?"

"Cereal!" Jazz cheered.

"Bacon!" Danny yelled.

"Pancakes!" Sam shouted.

"Sausage!" Tucker exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him strangely. "And eggs," he added weakly. Everyone else snorted and burst into laughter.

"Y-you like the sausage," Danny choked out.

"What? I do not! Stop!" Tucker was blushing madly as he began rambling.

"You can't escape it, Tuck," Sam added.

"That's because there's nothing to escape from! I'm not-"

"Just so you know, Tucker," Jazz started with a straight face, "Y-you," she began giggling, "You can't get married in Wisconsin!" she burst out laughing.

"Oh, not you too!" Tucker wailed as everyone else in the room was clutching their sides. They stumbled over to the table and each took their seats. Servants carrying trays rushed into the room and placed plates in front of Vlad, Maddie, Jazz, Danny, and Sam. They each contained the dish that their owners had requested.

"Hey, where's mine?" Tucker asked. All of the servants were snickering as they surrounded the final one, who was carrying a covered tray. He placed the tray in front of Tucker and lifted the cover off with a flourish, revealing a foot-long sausage. Everyone stared for a moment, and then fell off of their chairs onto the floor, they were laughing so hard.

"Great one, guys," Danny said, giving the servant a high-five.

"Thank you very much master Masters," the man replied. He and the rest of the servants returned to the kitchen, all laughing hysterically.

"I'm never eating anything but cereal for breakfast ever again," Tucker mumbled under his breath, as everyone else slowly got up into their seats and began eating.

Ten minutes later, everyone save Tucker was finished eating. The poor boy was staring at his breakfast as though it was poison.

"Come on, Tuck, you gotta eat it!" Danny exhorted him.

"Yes, you don't want all of the cook's efforts to go to waste, young man," Vlad added.

"I hate you all," Tucker muttered darkly. Slowly, ever so slowly, he cut off a piece of the sausage and with shaking hands brought it into his mouth. Everyone present snickered audibly while he finished the sausage.

After breakfast Jazz, Danny, and Vlad went into the training room to work with their powers for a little bit, and also review their plot for that night. Maddie decided to help the servants prepare the house, and Sam and Tucker went into the home theater to watch The Aviator. After the movie ended, they went up to Danny's room and played some video games until he was finished training.

Danny stumbled into his room a little worse for the wear. He was slightly bruised and battered, but it wasn't as bad as he sometimes ended up after a particularly nasty training session. He entered the room and began taking off his shirt, since he was planning on taking a shower in a few minutes. The shirt was in his hamper when he looked up and saw Sam and Tucker in his room for the first time. They stared at him, and their eyes moved up and down his bare torso.

"Are you okay, man?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're all banged up!" Sam exclaimed as they ran over to him.

"Huh?" He looked down at the burns and bruises covering him. "It's not that big of a deal, really. I was getting hurt a lot worse when I first realized my powers and started training. And besides, I heal really fast."

"Even so…" Sam cautiously reached out and ran her fingers along his chest and abs. She blushed when she found herself noticing how muscled they were.

"A-hem!" Tucker's cough brought her out of her reverie. She blushed even harder and backed away to see that Danny was blushing just as much as she was.

"Why won't you both just admit that you like each other?"

"I'm not in love with Danny!"

"I'm not in love with Sam!"

"Riiight. And that's why both of you spoke at exactly the same time and used the word 'love' after I clearly used the word 'like'. Sure." Danny and Sam blushed, if possible, a darker shade of red.

The rest of the morning and the afternoon passed by with the three friends just hanging out around the mansion, Danny and Sam purposely avoiding having any physical contact with each other to get Tucker off their case. Just as the sun was going down, they went back upstairs to change into their party clothes. Sam took her gown and went over to the bathroom again while Danny and Tucker changed into their tuxedoes in his bedroom. They plugged in the Xbox and played a little Halo while they waited for her to finish her hair and makeup. Finally, after several rounds of Slayer, they just couldn't take it anymore and went into the hallway.

"Come on, Sam, what's taking so long?" Tucker asked as he banged on the door.

"Just go downstairs, I'll be there in about five minutes!" she called from the other side.

"Okay, Sam, we'll be waiting at the base of the big staircase in the main hall," Danny answered. He and Tucker went downstairs to meet up with Jazz, Maddie, and Vlad. Vlad was wearing his usual suit, Maddie was wearing an emerald-green dress, and Jazz had on an aqua gown.

"Is everybody ready?" Vlad asked.

"Sam's on her way, but besides that yeah," Danny replied.

"Great, the first guests should be arriving soon." Just then the doorbell rang. Everyone went into the entrance hall which was adjacent to the main hall and Vlad opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood an Asian American woman with long black hair that went down to her waist. She was dressed in a green business suit and was holding, of all things, a tape recorder.

"Vladdie, Maddie, it's so good to see you both!" she said as they welcomed her inside and closed the door behind her.

"Kids, this is Harriet Chin, an important reporter for the Milwaukee Journal," Vlad said, introducing his children to the woman. "Harry, this is my daughter, Jasmine, my son, Daniel, and Daniel's friend, Tucker."

"I've heard of you!" Jazz exclaimed. "You covered the conflict in Cambodia a few years back, right?"

"That's right," Harriet replied, positively beaming with pride.

"Nice to meet all of you. Is anyone else here yet?"

"No, you're the first-" the doorbell rang again, and Vlad opened it to reveal a few more guests, and began the introductions all over again.

Over the next half-hour or so, more guests began to arrive, and Vlad and Maddie took turns introducing all of them to Danny, Tucker, and Jazz. The main hall was getting kind of crowded by this time, so all of the guests began moving into the dining room where the party was being held, leaving the three teenagers all by themselves.

"Well, I'm headed for the movie theater," Jazz announced.

"Why, aren't you coming to the party?" Danny asked, confused.

"What, and watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new-wave music? Pass." She walked away.

"What about you, Tuck?"

"Well, a couple of the guests did bring their daughters with them, so I'm going to mingle, if you know what I mean. Coming?"

"I just want to wait for Sam, then we'll join you in the party room." Tucker shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He went into the party room, leaving Danny all by himself. He jumped when he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Danny?" the voice repeated. He recognized it as Sam's.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I'm ready now."

"Great, come on down." Sam descended, and so did Danny's jaw. As she came down the staircase, he saw that she was dressed in a black corset that flowed into a dark purple gown. It hugged her body nicely. She was wearing violet lipstick and the usual black eyeliner, but she had added just a touch of blush and her hair was done up nicely.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing his vacant stare and slight drool. He snapped back to attention.

"I'll let you know when I regain the ability to speak," he replied. She giggled and took his hand, and they made their way into the dining hall.


	10. Revenge, sweet revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Sam dragged Danny onto the dance floor and they desperately tried to keep up with the adults who were pogo-ing left and right. After about an hour they sat down at a nearby table, exhausted, and watched Tucker try and score dates with the daughters of some of Danny's parents' former classmates.

"I can't believe it," the techno-geek moaned as he sat down next to his two best friends. "Fifty girls. Fifty. And not one of them wants to go out with me."

"Did you tell them about your PDA-embroidered pajamas?" Danny asked with a snicker.  
"They'd totally go for that."

"Shut up," he replied and Danny and Sam chuckled.

"Anyway, no sign of Jack Fenton yet," Danny said hopefully. "Maybe he decided to go home and we won't have to worry about any of this after all." Suddenly, the doors to the party room burst open, revealing a large man in day-glo orange spandex.

"Spoke too soon," Sam sarcastically noted.

"Vladdie, my man, how's it hangin'?" Jack's booming voice carried across the room, causing everyone present to stop whatever they were doing and turn around to face him. Danny heard his father's voice echoing in his skull; he was trying to communicate with them via his ghostly telepathy.

_Daniel, Jasmine, find someplace secluded to transform. Float alongside the idiot, invisible, and wait for the signal. Maddie, once I leave to transform you need to distract him, but then get out of the way once the fireworks begin._ The voice faded away as Vlad approached the larger man.

"Be right back," Danny told his friends. "Time to put the plan into action," Sam gave him a thumbs-up and Tucker winked. The third and youngest hybrid left the room while his friends turned their attention to the front of the room where the old college buddies were 'reliving the good ole days'.

"Jack, it's so good to see you again," Vlad squeaked out, as he was trapped in Jack's massive bear hug.

"You too, V-man. What have you and Maddie been up to these days?"

"We co-own a company, Dalv Corp."

"Is that so? Any ghost stuff?"

"Not really, no. How about you, have you kept up with ghost hunting?"

"Of course! In fact, I just invented a new gadget that allows me to pinpoint exactly where a ghost is. I call it the Fenton Ghost Detection Device!" He pulled out the metallic object with a flourish and it began beeping as soon as it was pointed at Vlad.

"You'd have to be an idiot not to see the ghost right in front of you," it said in its tinny voice. Jack began pounding it with his fist.

"Darn thing is on the fritz…" he mumbled as Maddie walked up to them.

"Maddie! You look fabulous! How've you been doing these days?" Jack shouted.

"Don't leave me alone with him," She whispered pleadingly into Vlad's ear.

"Don't worry, darling," he replied as they felt a sudden temperature drop and Jack's ghost detecting device heated up and exploded. "I'll be joining you in just a minute, and the kids are right here just in case."

"If you say so," Maddie put on a fake smile and turned to Jack as Vlad left the room. "Hi, Jack, I've been doing just fine," she said. Jack's eyes flashed red for a second and a small grin appeared on Maddie's face.

"Vlad tells me that you've stopped hunting ghosts," Jack said. "Is this true? How could you have forgotten everything we've worked for over the years?"

"Vlad and I have moved on to bigger and better things."

"Well, I'm still loyal to our old ideals. In fact, not only have I discovered new ways to combat ghosts, but I can also control them to do my bidding. Watch this: Plasmius family, front and center!" he barked. Danny, Jazz, and a Vlad duplicate materialized in front of him. Everyone in the room screamed and ran for cover.

"I've never forgiven Vlad for stealing you away from me, Maddie," Jack began. "So after I settled down and built up my own lab and ghost portal, I used some of my inventions on these three to 'convince' them to follow me blindly. Now I can use the power of the ghosts that you and Vladdie shunned against you!" He turned towards the three ghosts and yelled, "attack!"

Danny, Jazz, and Vlad swooped around the room and strafed the guests with nonlethal energy blasts, as the object of this deception was to scare everyone and ruin Jack's reputation, not kill them. The extent of the damage done to the majority of them was a few scorch marks, nothing particularly life-threatening.

"Not good enough," the possessed Jack chastised. "Vladimir, Jazzmine, Daniel, you're not to simply let them go with a few burns. Kill them. Kill them all."

"Yes, master," they replied in monotone voices. The three halfas flew to the center of the room and combined their energies into a massive sphere radiating raw power. All of the guests except for Sam and Tucker took this as their cue to stampede out of the castle screaming bloody murder and drive off into the night. Danny, Jazz, and Vlad allowed the energy to die down and the original Vlad flew out of Jack and fused with his duplicate.

"Huh…what…" Jack mumbled dazedly. He saw the three ghosts floating in the center of the room and yelled "Ghost!" as he pulled a large Fenton Bazooka out from one of the multiple pockets of his jumpsuit. The three halfas grinned at each other and swarmed Jack, their slipstreams creating a large whirlwind around him. Jack tried shooting the bazooka randomly into the whirlwind but he kept missing. Suddenly, Vlad, Jazz, and Danny stopped circling Jack and floated directly in front of them. They raised their hands and shot at him with energy blasts. They chased him out of the castle and into his RV, from which sprung a gazillion different types of anti-ghost weapons.

Vlad sighed and made three duplicates of himself, and the four of them easily disabled all of the weapons. He, Jazz, and Danny combined their energies again, and this time sent the sphere of ectoplasmic energy directly at the RV. Fortunately for Jack, he had thought to activate the portable ghost shield so that the attack bounced off harmlessly. Admitting defeat, Jack drove off into the night with the ghost shield still running. The three halfas floated down to the ground and transformed just as Maddie, Sam, and Tucker ran outside to join them.

"Awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, but why did you have to shoot at all of the ladies?" Tucker asked them.

"So that you could dive into the blasts, save their lives, and win them over." Jazz replied.

"Yeah, like Tuck would ever risk his skin for anyone else, even a girl," Danny rejoined.

"Anyway," Maddie interrupted. "Now everyone thinks that Jack is insane,"

"Which isn't too far from the truth," Vlad added.

"And he's too afraid of your power to ever come here and bother us again." Maddie continued. "His reputation is ruined and you managed to do it without exposing yourselves. Great work, everybody!"

"Yeah, we should celebrate." Danny said. "But how?"

"I know a way," Tucker said slyly.

"How?"

"Orange Mocha Frappuchino!" he shouted. Everyone cheered and ran into the castle.

THE END

* * *

Whoo! First fic I've ever finished! By the way, I got the orange mocha frappuchino thing from Zoolander. Thanks for all of the reviews! ttfn! 


End file.
